Christmas Time!
by doctorwholover
Summary: This is just a short fic I wanted to do for Christmas. It's a Jacob/Bella, of course, and it's just a little story about their Christmas together with their son. :D Yeah, I said their son! :D REVIEW!


**Tis' the season to be jolly…and we all know we can't be jolly without our beloved Jacob ;) So here's my newest fanfic, a Christmas fic for Jacob/Bella.**

The bed was just too comfortable for Bella to leave. She'd been off work all week, but somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to get up. It was Christmas morning and she was waiting for something. Her husband was sleeping soundly beside her, his tanned skin slowly becoming lighter as the sun began making its appearance through the window in their bedroom. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, like always, and when he breathed, it tickled her neck.

Suddenly, she heard what she'd been waiting for: the sound of running little feet approaching their bedroom. The door opened as Bella smiled and then quickly sat up and welcomed her son into her arms.

He was her husband's spitting image and Bella loved it. Her little boy jumped up and down on her lap, asking the same question over and over again, "Can we open presents now?"

She looked behind her slyly to her husband who hadn't even moved when she'd crawled out from his arms. "You'd better wake up your Daddy first."

He gasped and then jumped off the bed, ran over to the other side, and literally attacked his father. Bella's husband's muffled 'oof' made her laugh. Then, he rose and wrapped his son in his arms.

"I take it you're ready to open presents, huh, Tyler?" his father asked him, smirking as his son had a permanent grin on his little face.

"Yes, Daddy! Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we, pleeeeeease?" He ranted, growing more excited by the second.

He looked silently at Bella, who nodded, and then got out of bed, tossed his son over his shoulder, and walked out of the room, Tyler squealing with delight the whole way. Bella followed soon after and they all made their way to the living room where, under their giant and decorated Christmas tree, were many glittering presents.

"Presents! Presents!" Tyler yelled excitedly, running over to them after Bella's husband sat him down.

"Okay, Ty, this one is for you," his father told him, picking up a small but beautifully decorated package.

His eyes shone with wonder as he took the present from his father slowly.

"Thank you, Daddy!" He squealed and then ran over to the couch to open it.

He tore paper from the package quickly and found inside a toy car, one that Tyler had seen at a store in town and had wanted.

"It's the car!" He yelled, so excited that he jumped off the couch and started hopping around the room, the toy car held tightly in his hand.

Then, he ran to his parents and hugged each one in turn. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Mommy!"

"You're welcome," Bella and her husband replied.

Tyler's father found another gift under the tree and handed it to his son. Tyler took it again to the couch and opened it even faster than last time. The package was much larger than the one he'd just opened and when he had all the paper tossed aside, he found a blue helmet inside.

"Daddy, what's this?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Come on. We'll show you," Bella told her son, walking to the front door.

Bella and her husband smiled at each other before they opened the door. Tyler came running up behind them, expectation written all over his face.

There on the porch stood a brand new blue bicycle.

Tyler gasped and ran to the bike, then started jumping up and down. He looked at his parents and then ran to them.

"Thank you, thank you!" He squealed.

Of all the presents Tyler got for Christmas that day, the bicycle was his favorite. Later, after everything had calmed down with Tyler, Bella and her husband exchanged gifts.

Bella received hers first. She smiled up at her husband and then began opening the package carefully. She found a box and opened that, too, and inside she found something that made her gasp.

It was a carving of a wolf, a good sized one, and it was done in a rich mahogany. She smiled brightly and fingered the wolf gently, turning it to admire it from all sides. Then, she gasped again. There were words on it's left side. They read:

Jake and Bells

Eternally

"This is…," Bella could find no words to describe how much she loved her gift. So, instead, she just reached for her husband, her Jake.

He welcomed her with open arms and gently squeezed her.

"I'm glad you like it, Bells," He whispered, his warm breath on her ear.

Bella sat back and smiled widely at him. "I do like it…I love it, Jake."

He returned her smile.

"Your turn," Bella told him and went to get his present from under the tree.

She handed him a small box and he opened it slowly, as if savoring it.

Once the box inside the wrapping paper was opened, he found a small picture frame inside facedown. He carefully lifted it and turned it over. He gasped.

It was a picture of all three of them. Jacob and Bella were standing, it appeared, and Tyler was in the middle of them, and both of them had their arms wrapped around him as he laughed. Jake and Bella were laughing, too, and it was probably his favorite picture of the three of them together.

"Bells…this is beautiful," Jacob smiled, still gazing down at the beautiful moment in their life.

"I'm glad you like it," She answered, gazing down at the picture and then her husband.

He looked up and smiled, put the picture down, then moved toward her and pulled her head towards his, sealing the Christmas with a beautiful kiss, one that portrayed love of the purest kind.

Because it was Jake and Bells, Eternally.

**This was just something I randomly wanted to do. It's kind of ragged around the edges, but I thought it was cute so I posted it **** Let me know what you think **


End file.
